Full Support
A full support, often abbreviated as 'FS', is a character build that prioritises supporting the party. Usually, this will be an Eir, but Dark Eir can also be built as a full support. The most common forms of support are healing and buffing. Full supports may also support by pushing, maintaining party members' combos, debuffing, or interrupting enemy combos. Full supports are useful for large parties attempting difficult raids. However, they will have difficulty playing alone, as they lack DPS. Stats and gearing Intelligence is generally preferred, as it increases healing amount and maximum MP. Strength is usually neglected, as it only increases damage, and damage is not a priority for full supports. For Eirs and Dark Eirs, the Forgotten Snow Girl's Set 6 set effect increases healing amount by 25% multiplicatively. Alternatively, the flower queen sets can be considered. The 9th Degree Flower Queens's Set 6 set effect increases healing amount by 15%. Skill Build A full support spends most of their skill points in heals and buffs. Offensive skills are chosen for utility rather than damage, and usually left at level 1, as they will not be used for dealing damage. For example, Dark Eir's True Gaze of Darkness can be used to flinchlock enemies, regardless of its skill level. Some offensive skills, especially those requiring a high level, such as Eir's Sacred Wave or Moon Fog, can be learned to level 1, as they deal decent damage for a single skill point. Tips For full supports: *Your main priority should be saving party members. **Generally, those who fall first should be prioritised, as you only have about 5 seconds before they die. **Consider prioritising those who can save others, as they might be able to help with saving the remaining party members once they themselves have been saved. *If using skills that require reagents, ensure that you have enough before starting the stage. *Do not take unnecessary risks. You can save others, but you cannot save yourself. *If you foresee a party member will be unable to dodge an incoming attack, you can cast your heal in advance and time it such that it will finish casting just as your party member gets hit. This can save them from attacks that would force them to stand up and die. *Manage your cooldowns and MP. As a general rule, you should always have a heal ready within the next few seconds, in case you need to save someone. **If you reach 0HP, most methods of regaining MP will not work. Always ensure that you have enough MP to heal yourself and get out of 0HP. **Beware of attacks that can drain your MP. *Bring health potions. Even if you can heal yourself, they can still be useful. They can be used while under attack. You can also save time by using potions on yourself while healing other players. **Rejuvenation potions can also be considered, as they restore MP while using the cooldown of health potions. *Avoid overriding buffs or debuffs that may be more useful than your own. **You can toggle the display of party members' buffs with F5. **Players are normally limited to 3 buffs. Some buffs, such as Arien's Spirit's Blessings, or pet buffs, do not count towards this limit. For party members: *Avoid straying too far from the full support(s). *If you are knocked down and at 0HP, you can use Voice Chatting F11 or F21 to request for healing. **Refrain from requesting heals unnecessarily, as it can divert attention away from those who need saving. It can also be annoying, and will likely get you kicked or blacklisted from parties. *Do not dodge heals if you need them. *Some healing skills are homing projectiles, such as Eir's True Bead of Healing or Dark Eir's Butterfly of Healing. You can run into them for healing, or lure them to party members who need them. *Bring health potions, in case of emergencies.